


Be My Cherry

by stellar_zombie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Self-Cest?, Time Travel, gerardcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard looks over at the clock on the night stand. “If time travel ever becomes possible in the future…” he starts. “And if I’m still alive, I will go back in time to this exact moment,” Gerard says as the clock strikes noon.</p><p>He blinks a couple times. </p><p>It’s been four minutes and Gerard sighs. Maybe his future self is late, hell, present Gerard is always late.</p><p>To say that Gerard is disappointed is an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> A very lovely lady on instagram has a new thing for gerard x gerard so I decided to spoil her with poorly written smut.
> 
> xo

Ever since Gerard could last remember, he’s been obsessed with time travel. He’s been reading _The Clock That Went Backward_ and watching shows on Science Channel, Discovery Channel and History Channel. Gerard has been researching the Grandfather Paradox as well as worm holes.

But he hasn’t found anything that would enable _him_ , an online college student who lives in his mother’s basement, to actually perform time travel.

Gerard looks over at the clock on the night stand. “If time travel ever becomes possible in the future…” he starts. “And if I’m still alive, I will go back in time to this exact moment,” Gerard says as the clock strikes noon.

He blinks a couple times.

It’s been four minutes and Gerard sighs. Maybe his future self is late, hell, _present_ Gerard is always late.

To say that Gerard is disappointed is an understatement.

 

*

 

Later that night Gerard has abandoned his book and moved to rereading Spider-Man. The lights flicker but Gerard doesn’t pay much attention. But what Gerard does pay attention to is the loud crash in the kitchen.

When he gets upstairs, Gerard’s eyes fly open.

“Sorry I’m late,” a man with bright red hair says. Not just any man. _Him_.

Gerard stares at his other self, mouth hanging open. The lights are still flickering and red haired Gerard looks out of breath.

“Holy shit,” is all Gerard can muster up.

“I know right?” Red haired Gerard smiles.

“This is impossible…” Gerard whispers.

“Clearly it’s not because here I am!” Cherry (Gerard settles for that instead of red haired) Gerard beams wider. He’s a lot skinnier and fuck, so much hotter. Gerard takes a moment to just stare at his future self. Cherry Gerard is tanner, leaner and more defined.

“I have so many questions…”

“Don’t wanna ruin the surprise!” Cherry Gerard laughs.

“Are you married?”

“Engaged,” Cherry Gerard replies.

“To who?!” Gerard squeals.

“A man.”

“I knew it, I fuckin’ _knew_ I was gay,” Gerard nods.

“So fucking gay.”

 

*

 

Later that night Cherry Gerard and Gerard watch movies and talk. Cherry Gerard doesn’t ruin anything though, only saying that his future husband is hot and gives great head.

“Oh _man_ I’m excited!” Gerard nods.

Gerard can’t help but look at Cherry Gerard’s lips and down his arms. Maybe this sounds conceited but _fuck_ Cherry Gerard is _hot_.

“Are you-?” Cherry Gerard stares back at Gerard, eyebrows furrowed.

“Nothing!” Gerard squawks. “Nothing not doing anything.”

Cherry Gerard suddenly smirks, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Oh really?” Then Cherry Gerard is scooting closer, looking his past self up and down. “I really wasn’t that bad looking…” he trails off.

Gerard’s cheeks are pink now, breath caught in his throat. “W-what?”

“You should have more confidence,” Cherry Gerard tells him. “You’re fucking hot.”

Gerard’s eyes go wide and what the _fuck_ is happening. His palms are a little sweaty and he’s blinking uncontrollably for some fucking reason.

“Yeah,” Cherry Gerard nods because _again_ what the _fuck._ Now Cherry Gerard is all up in Gerard’s space, causing him to slump back until he’s lying on the couch, Cherry Gerard between his thighs. Then he’s being kissed – _kissed by his future self_.

Gerard wants to push him away but _god_ Cherry Gerard is a fucking _great_ kisser. Is Gerard really that good at kissing?

But things get heated really fast and Cherry Gerard is rocking his hips against Gerard’s clearly hard in his leather pants; and oh _shit_ Gerard didn’t even realize Cherry Gerard was wearing fucking _leather_.

“What the fuck?” Gerard pants as Cherry Gerard pulls his shirt off. He watches as tanned skin gets revealed and fuck it doesn’t even look like Gerard.

But it _is_ Gerard and he’s going to _fuck himself_.

“D-do you top?” Gerard asks as Cherry Gerard takes off Gerard’s shirt, running his hands up the ghostly white skin.

He shrugs. “Not always. I love when Frankie fucks me,” Cherry Gerard hums and undoes his own pants.

“Wait, _Frankie_? Iero?!”

Cherry Gerard pauses. “Uhh…” He shrugs. “Yeah.”

“Holy _fuck_ he’s so hot and I get him?” Gerard asks and starts undoing his own baggy jeans.

“I told you, you’re fucking hot,” and then Cherry Gerard is kissing him again, sloppily.

By the time they’re both naked, the Gerard’s have rolled onto the floor, grunting.

“Wanna fuck me?” Cherry Gerard whispers and sucks on Gerard’s neck.

Gerard chokes on a moan, wrapping his hand around Cherry Gerard’s cock. He feels thicker.

“Is that a yes sugar?” Cherry Gerard whispers, rolling his hips into Gerard’s hand.

Gerard nods frantically. “Yes fuck, yes that’s a fucking yes come _on_.”

Cherry Gerard laughs and flips them so Gerard is above him. “Do you think we’ll need condoms?” Gerard asks.

Cherry Gerard smirks. “No c’mon, _fuck me_.”

Gerard nods again, sweaty and panting already. He spreads Cherry Gerard’s legs and licks his lips. “Holy fuck,” he mumbles and spits down Cherry Gerard’s asshole. That elicits a loud moan and his hips to buck. Gerard sucks on his own finger before pressing one into Cherry Gerard, meeting very little resistance.

Cherry Gerard smirks. “I was busy remember?”

“God, Frank was fucking you?” Gerard whispers, voice husky.

“Mhmm,” Cherry Gerard hums seductively, licking his lips.

Gerard wastes no more time prepping him, only spitting on his hand to slick up his own cock with the makeshift lube. He starts pressing into Cherry Gerard, jaw slack and greasy hair hanging in his face. “Holy _fuck_ ,” he pants.

“Yeah? You like that?” Cherry Gerard bucks his hip causing Gerard to slide in, hips flush to Cherry Gerard’s ass.

They both moan, loud and filthy. “Fuck me,” Cherry Gerard says for the umpteenth time and Gerard smirks before he starts pounding into his future self (who, by the way, feels fucking _amazing_ ). Gerard feels dirty on twenty different levels but he can’t will himself to stop. He hits Cherry Gerard’s prostate, making him scream before coming hard between their stomachs, Gerard quickly following, coming inside him.

They stay there for a moment before Cherry Gerard kisses Gerard gently. “Weird?”

“Really fuckin’ weird.”


End file.
